


Deep Tissue Massage

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deep Tissue Massage, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Het, Incest, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Nudity, Oneshot, Orgasm, Pain, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stripping, Teasing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whining, internal ejaculation, submissive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: After baseball practice, Lynn is in desperate need of a massage. So, she enlists the help of her brother, Lincoln. But, when Lynn begins moaning and Lincoln tries to feel her up, both siblings are left wondering how to think and feel about their situation. Fortunately for both, Lynn's determination will bring them much closer than either had imagined possible.





	Deep Tissue Massage

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back, and this time I've brought yet another shameless story involving Lincoln and one of his sisters. Credit for this idea mostly goes to Dread55, whom prompted me to write about Lynn receiving a massage from her brother after a game, and confused feelings ensue. However, rather than simply tease the reader as I'm fond of doing, I decided to keep going...

_Hence the name._

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

DEEP TISSUE MASSAGE

The front door opened and shut. The living room was empty as the lone girl trudged her weary body onto the carpet. Her shoulders sagged against her body, her neck drooping, her arms hung limply along her sides. She let out a huge yawn, tiredly scratching her hip with one hand as her other rubbed her nose.

Her eyes were fatigued and squinty as she stared up the stairs. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration; knowing just how far she'd have to go to get relief for her aching body.

Today was a great day, she thought as she put her feet on the first step. Baseball practice had went well and she was immensely pleased with her improving batting average. Not that Lynn wasn't good enough already; but her drive and determination prevented her from settling into complacency.

Once she put her mind to task, she worked until it was perfected to a fine art. That was a guiding principle in her life.

And right then, she wanted to perfect the art of relaxation as her brother worked the kinks out of her strained muscles and turned her overworked mind into mush.

As she finally reached the top landing, she leaned against the wall, letting out a weak huff. Taking a few deep breaths, she recollected herself and started to walk slowly toward her brother's closed door.

One step after the other, her shoes occasionally sliding across the floor rather than lifting up as her mind willed. Gosh, she hated feeling so weak, so pathetic… so _vulnerable_. She felt disgusting in this state.

Which is why she was going to burst into Lincoln's room, plop on his bed, and force him to massage her tense body until she was restored to her spritely self!

Finally, she reached the last obstacle to her healing; his bedroom door.

Without knocking or asking for permission, she casually kicked it open even as her arms began to pull her shirt up over her head, getting caught on her hair.

Lincoln looked up from his spot on his bed when he heard a growl, and the sight he beheld confused him.

Lynn's jersey shirt was bunched around her face, which kept growling as she writhed against the material. Her elbows jutted out, jerking erratically to pull the offending garment off her head. The bottom of her bra kept peeking out at him with each movement. And her stomach…

Gosh, her stomach muscles were rippling with her activity, their toned definition contracting and relaxing with each force of movement the athlete did.

Her shorts had started slipping as well, Lincoln noted with entranced eyes, letting the plain waistband of white cotton panties out to say hello to the blushing boy. His eyes followed her strong twitching muscles through her tight shorts, along her bare thighs, and all the way down to her socks.

But he was startled back into the real world when he heard her thump against his dresser, letting out an angry yelp. He scampered over and reached out for her. As his hands touched her shirt, he felt his sister go utterly still. He became aware of her heaving breaths, the sheen of sweat left on her body after an intense practice, and the amazing look he got down her stomach.

He gulped as he bunched the material in his hands and pulled upwards. He stopped occasionally to help her sort out her tangled arms, but soon her ponytail popped out of her shirt and downward the clothing fluttered to the floor.

Blushing a brilliant shade of pink, and sporting an awkward grin, Lincoln tried to maintain eye-contact with his older sister. Tried… _but failed_.

Could you blame him? Just on the cusp of puberty and there his sister stood in front of him, her bra-clad breasts leaning toward him. A simple sports bra, rather than something erotic, but his eyes weren't complaining. Her tight shorts revealed a hint of a panty line along each leg, v-ing downward.

He was no fool. Though he had no practical sex education, he had changed his younger sisters' diapers when they'd required it. So, he had some basic idea of what a girl looked like down there. But now he found himself wondering… how _that_ looked on a maturing woman… on _Lynn_. How would her womanhood feel… smell… _taste_?

Did she ever think of his manhood in such a way?

He blushed even harder thinking of her in such a way; her staying up at night thinking about his _part_ , her trying to catch him leaving the tub, her sneaking into his room as he slept and slowly, agonizingly slowly peeling the fabric away from his legs until nothing was left to bar her exploration of his most sacred place.

Lynn looked at her brother, noticing him shiver and blush even harder. What was wrong with him? Was he getting sick? She shrugged her shoulders, causing her breasts to bounce a little, and that's when she finally saw it… his eyes followed the movement, and his eyes were changing; getting darker.

She looked at him in concern. Seriously, why was he acting so weird?

"Linc?"

Her eyes widened when she saw him jump and shake his head, like he was clearing his mind of whatever he was thinking. Then, she saw him plaster on a big, fake smile and scratch the back of his neck. Her eyes narrowed.

"U-uh, Lynn! W-what did you need?"

_Yep, he's definitely acting weird. But, why?_ She huffed and threw her arms into the air, causing her chest to jiggle a little. "My everything is killing me. So, I need a massage."

She saw him gulp, and shift his legs… like he was adjusting his weight distribution or whatever. _Why is he acting so weird!?_

He shifted on his feet, sneakily moving his hands to grip them together in his front. "O-oh, right now?"

Her eyes followed his hands and they noticed… _His pants look different. Are they too tight?_ She crossed her arms under her sports bra, and she definitely saw how his eyes darted to her chest for a split second before looking away; him biting his lower lip. She looked down at herself, too, wondering if something was on her. Was her bra dirty? Or… She gave herself pause as her eyes widened in thought. _O-or what if he's curious…?_

That didn't help because she knew she wasn't the best specimen in the household. But she didn't see Linc ogling Lori, did she? No, she turned her eyes back on him, catching him swiftly try to hide the fact that he'd been admiring her bare legs, his face blushing and his legs shifting again.

Then, her eyes widened that much more in realization. _H-he's… f-fidgeting because of m-me?_ She turned her eyes down to the floor, getting lost in thought for a bit.

Was it only curiosity that was making Lincoln catch glimpses at her figure? O-or was it more? Well, she supposed she could just ask him why he was acting so strange…

She let out a sudden, tired yawn. _Or I could just get my massage and get out._

Without further ado, she plopped onto his sheets, laying on her stomach, her head resting upon her cross arms. She looked at her brother from over her shoulder and wiggled her hips a little. "Well?"

He blushed harder, pulling at the collar around his neck as he timidly approached her. Like a little canary to a hungry cat.

Lynn smirked. _Oh, I can have fun with this!_

He slowly inched his way over, and sat down gingerly beside his sister. He reached a trembling hand out to touch her back. The shock of temperature ran through both of them. How warm and lively her muscles felt beneath his cold, shaking hand. Taking a breath, he put his other hand on her. His fingers splayed against her exposed back, taking in her warmth. He let out a contented sigh as he began to move his palms against her, rubbing, and pressing, and kneading her sore muscles back to life.

Lynn moaned greedily, a silly grin spread across her glowing cheeks as each knot was worked out of her. "Ahh~" She couldn't see her brother's blush or feel the tension in his body as he was struggling to control his body's reactions, but she was too engrossed in her session to have cared either way. " _Oh, Linc!_ " Was it possible for a girl to get an orgasm from her brother's fingers dancing across her back? Lynn didn't know, but she would love to find out!

Lincoln, feeling a smidge more confident, gradually let his skilled hands move north, massaging her spine and sides up to her bra. It was really getting in the way of a proper therapeutic session, but he was too scared to mention it… not to mention how _hot_ it would be to see her whole back bared for his eyes to see.

But Lynn must have been reading his mind because before he knew what was going on, her hands had gripped its sides and were dragging it slowly across her body, pulling it over her arms, and dumping it onto the floor.

His eyes bugged out as he caught a fleeting glimpse of the side of one of her breasts, his face burning in embarrassment and arousal. Oh, gosh, he wished he could have just died then… and at least he would have died happy. _Very happy…!_

"Uh, Lynn?"

She had returned back to her previous state, but _sans bra_ , and plopped her head onto her hands and letting out a breathy moan at the freedom her chest was enjoying. "Y-yeah? … _Mmm~_ "

Lincoln shook his head; the action not clearing up his lust at all. He sighed. "Nothing." Taking her cue, he began kneading the wide expanse once covered up, protected from his gaze. And though he hated himself for it, he couldn't resist staring at every inch of revealed skin. He couldn't help that his fingers kept slipping down her sides, getting closer and closer to the soft curve of her chest pressed against the bed. He couldn't stop himself from memorizing the number of freckles that dotted along her back, along her sides, on her neck… His mouth slightly watered as he imagined himself leaning over her and licking the skin of her neck, wondering what noises she would make as he began nipping her and lightly dragged his fingernails down her back.

Oh, gosh, he couldn't believe how aroused his sister could make him. _And she hadn't even done anything!_

However, his fantasy was cut short as his sister suddenly growled.

She had been enjoying it greatly. But each happy sigh her brother made, every _accidental_ slip of his fingers exactly where her breasts grew out from her sides, reminded her of her earlier thoughts, and she couldn't help but scheme. Never one to leave something go undecided, she opted to force her brother into a more _interactive_ approach.

"Lincoln, this isn't working out."

He gulped, his hands stilling. "W-what's wrong, Lynn?" _Does she know? Did I say something!? Please tell me I didn't talk out loud!_ "

"Your angle is bothering me."

He looked at the back of her ponytail, confused, his head tilting to the side. "My… angle?"

She turned her head to face him finally, partially exposing one breast for him to blush at, a pink nipple peeking out. "Mhmm, you need to get up here properly, Linc."

He gulped, his eyes entranced by the alluring call of her exposed body. "I-I… what now?"

She sighed, leaning up on her elbows to better face him, her breasts swinging freely in the air. Dear Lord, she saw it then; how her brother's eyes followed their movement like he'd been waiting for his whole life to see it. She gulped herself when she saw that glow in his eyes, that dark pool of color, swirling and deepening. If she wasn't careful she'd get lost in them, and who knows what they would end up doing together if that happened.

"I need you to mount me, Lincoln."

Her blush rivaled Lincoln's. Had she really blurted out that thought? Fortunately for her, it could easily be passed off in the appropriate context. And, to think, she wasn't entirely sure which _context_ she wanted him to follow at that moment.

" _What!?_ "

She sighed. _Maybe I misinterpreted everything?_ "Just sit on my legs so you can better reach me. I don't like you hovering from the side, ok!?" And with that she fell back against the bed, feeling an icy pang in her stomach. _I almost took advantage of my little brother. What kind of sister am I?_ "

Lincoln stared at her pouting form, dumbfounded. He knew she only meant for him to sit on her for her massage… with absolutely no sexual implications whatsoever. After all, she wasn't the sex-crazed sleaze ball like he was. But he couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in his chest, feeling his hopes get dashed… wishing that she had wanted him to _mount her_ … to take advantage of her when she was vulnerable and weak, entirely under his control.

He shyly threw one leg over her hips, settling himself along her toned rear, and leaned against her to rub her neck muscles. Her unadulterated moans began again and he felt himself hardening against the confines of his pants. He gulped, knowing that if he wasn't careful, he might poke her.

The pressure against her lower body, the delicious weight keeping her locked into place, the devilish fingers giving her a tingling sensation all coalesced into the pooling desire at her core. Her moans were getting louder and longer, her thighs were rubbing and rolling, and unconsciously she had begun to bump against her brother.

" _Ahh!_ "

Lincoln froze as Lynn's scream continued in silence. He stared in awe at his writhing sister beneath him; how her hips and thighs were near-spasms in their erratic movements. He grit his teeth as her rounded backside kept grinding against his erection, nearly driving him over the edge of insanity.

Before he knew it, she went limp beneath him, panting for air.

Lincoln sucked in a gulp of air, trying to keep himself from forcibly grinding against his sister. He stared in disbelief as she sat there, turned her head to him with a goofy smile, and started humming merrily.

" _Wow_ ," she purred to him, "That was amazing!"

Lincoln grimaced, knowing he would have loved her to continue _whatever_ she was doing for a few more moments. "Y-yeah…"

Lynn's smile fell from her face when she noticed his displeasure. Then, she saw the _problem_ in his pants. And her mind began racing in thoughts. Should she _investigate_ his problem further? Should she leave him alone so he can fix it himself?

She shivered as the thought of her brother, his hands stroking across his tender flesh, popped into her mind. _I wonder how he does it?_

But she had made it this far, so what not go a tad farther?

Lincoln's fingers were trembling against his sister's body as he battled in his mind over what to do. He so badly wanted to _keep going!_ But there was nothing to continue. It was a massage… a very good massage, apparently. But nothing more.

He sighed in agony as he felt his member twitching against his underwear. He squinted his eyes to try and will it away, but that effort halted immediately when he felt her backside grind against him…

Lynn whimpered when she felt him poke her. She turned her head to face her brother, lifting herself up and grinning when his eyes darted to her exposed breasts again. She smirked as she eyed him like the delicious mouse he was.

Lincoln gulped when he saw Lynn's tongue wet her lips, staring at him with darkened eyes like a mischievous fox. When she spoke to him, her naturally husky voice sharpened by an unmistakable lust, his spine tingled.

"Linc, I think I want you to massage _something else_ now."

He found himself nodding blindly as she patted her own rear.

"Could you get rid of these-" She tugged on her shorts. "-for me? I don't want anything in between us when we continue."

Lincoln scooted back, causing his sister to groan pleasurably. Could it be that she was enjoying this sexually? It certainly was looking like it!

He tentatively gripped her shorts and slowly dragged them over her hips, but he stopped when she gripped his hand with one of hers.

" _You're forgetting something, Linc~_ "

He gulped as he looked at her underwear, stretched taut over her. His nerves jittery in excitement and a touch of fear, he gripped her panties and pulled them slowly down over her hips to meet her shorts. He found himself eyeing her crotch as, inch by inch, her remaining clothes slithered down her thighs.

He felt himself pulse painfully when he finally saw her womanhood. Her moistened flower was opened just a little and he knew then that she was feeling the same emotions as him. The same lust as him.

He gulped as he sat up on his knees and continued to pull the garments until they slid over her toes and fell onto the floor. Before he could sit down on his completely naked sister, and hopefully grind into the bare flesh like he so desired, he felt a hand grip his belt.

He turned wide eyes onto his lusty, blushing sister.

"Why don't you get rid of these, too, Linc?"

She smirked when he nodded and gripped his belt in his hands, undoing it clumsily. She laid her head back down on her arms and relished in the feeling of her brother above her, exposed for his eyes, and his eyes alone.

Soon, Lincoln's pants were gone, and so was his shirt, and he sat down on her; almost immediately he poked her rounded rear through his underwear. He felt a shiver run through his sister as she once again turned to look at him; this time with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Uh, Linc?"

He was lost in her eyes… how suddenly vulnerable she looked beneath him, her hair frizzing out and her eyebrows scrunched.

"I think you forgot something."

He tilted his head, looking down her body again, stopping only when he saw his hardened member trying to rip his briefs apart in its attempt to get to Lynn.

His heart stopped when she rolled her backside against him, moaning as she moved slowly against his tip.

"I want you to get rid of _everything_ …"

She twisted her hips against him, crying out as he poked her crotch again.

"I need you to massage me, _really good, Lincoln_ , and that can only be done with something _long_ and _hard_ and _ahh~!_ "

Lincoln didn't know what to do as she began to pick up speed in her movements. But time seemed to freeze when her hand gripped his underwear and tried to tug it down.

"Don't you want to make me feel good, little brother?"

That devious hand had pulled them down enough so that his member sprung free, bumping into her hand. The lust swirled in her darkened eyes as his manhood throbbed beside her hand.

"My body is so tense, Linc! _Nng~_ Can you help me… _please!?_ "

His body on fire, his heart pumping hard and fast, he slipped his underwear the rest of the way off and settled firmly against her body. Both siblings cried out when his member immediately fell into her crotch, sliding deliciously against her most intimate place.

"Oh, gosh, this is what I want…"

She slid a hand down her body, dipping it into her womanhood to wet it before touching his erection. She pushed his tip against her cleft, and rolled her hips, crying in ecstasy.

His member slowly rolled against her, her womanhood pressing hotly against the top as her wet fingers pressed against the underside. Lincoln let out a mixed groan-growl as he bucked against her, his tip slightly entering her as it slid against her opening from bottom to top.

Lynn was moaning loudly with each buck of their hips, molding together and separating again. She could feel his hot hands on her shoulders, firmly pressing her against the bed. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps as Lincoln's strong body kept forcing her down against the mattress with each thrust.

"Lincoln, I-I… _ahh!... Oh~_ …I want to… to give you something…"

Lincoln stopped his thrusts to situate himself better, laying his legs on the outside of hers so he could lay across her back and grip her other hand in his. He pressed a kiss against Lynn's cheek.

"What is it, Lynn?" He kissed her again, inching closer to her lips.

She turned her head slightly and pressed her own lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss. " _Me._ "

He looked so unsure, so vulnerable… even though he was clearly the one in power. She shivered, the tingle racing all the way down to her toes. She could feel his manhood pulsing against the lips of her flower, she could feel his sack resting against her legs. The weight and warmth of his body pressing her down nearly suffocated her with lust, exciting her to happy jitters of pleasure.

"What?" the poor boy croaked out.

She smiled gently to him. "I'm giving you my virginity, Lincoln." She pressed another kiss to his lips, just as quick as before, though a little stronger. "My body, my life is yours." She slid her tongue against his lips in another kiss. "I want to marry our hearts together, to unite our bodies into one…" While looking dreamily into his eyes, she gripped his erection and moved him so his tip was pressing into her. " _Make me yours, forever_."

Lincoln kissed her, then, letting her tongue into his mouth to dance with his own. "I give you myself, too, Lynn." He pushed slowly into her, his burning eyes gazing at her as her face contorted in indescribable pleasure. " _I'm yours, forever_."

Lincoln pressed down against her, inching slowly into her body, and gripped both her hands in his. He peppered kisses against her neck as she whimpered under him, her hips frozen under his slow invasion.

Her trembling walls were gripping him, pulling him further in, and claiming his body for herself. His hardened member was sliding slowly in, the gentle pulses rippling against her insides. Lynn could feel every part of him as he entered her. How her womanhood spread and contracted tightly against him, molding around him for a snug fit. And when he slowly slid back out, she could feel herself closing back around him, trying to trap him inside her. She could feel the crown of his tip pulling her lips with it as he almost left her completely, but she pushed back against him, crying out as he slipped further in than before.

Lincoln intertwined their fingers as he nipped at the crook of her neck, continuing with his lazy thrusts into her body.

It was nothing dramatic, but the intensity was remarkable for them. How they slowly pulled apart and pressed back together, meshing their bodies together each time. How Lynn's whimpers were broken by gasps each time her brother's hips drove her into the mattress. How Lincoln's groans sent shivers down her back.

They could feel the end approaching, as their bodies kept rocking against each other. His smooth chest was grinding against her back, his lips had stopped kissing her to let out pants and moans.

Lynn felt like she couldn't get enough of him; wanting more, _needing more!_ She broke their rhythm to press urgently against him, bucking wildly against him. The motion elicited a gasp from her brother.

"L-Lincoln, are you close?"

He pressed down against her, twisting his hips against her. "Y-yeah. You?"

She turned around to kiss him. "M-me, too."

He returned her kiss, clenching her fingers in his as he started rolling his hips faster, harder into her.

In the midst of their gasps, she felt him fall into her and still his hips. His erection grew and pulsed, and she found her heart beating quickly, excited to finally be _one_ with her love.

Her walls sealed around him as he spasmed inside her. His whole body quivered above her as he cried out, and she could feel him spill inside her.

She moaned unashamedly as she rolled her hips against him, trying to help him ride out their first orgasm together. She could feel a warmth pooling deep inside her and she gasped at the knowledge that she was his. _And he was hers_.

He could feel her walls convulsing around him, squeezing him even as he felt himself begin to soften.

Lynn gasped loudly when he tried to pull out. "N-no! Just… s-stay here…" She whimpered when he sunk back into her and kissed her neck. "I like this feeling."

Lincoln chuckled happily, nipping her neck and delighting in her surprised moan. "I like this, too."

They could both feel the slick wetness on their groins. The combined scents of their bodies filled their lungs like an aphrodisiac, and neither wanted to move as they cuddled against each other.

"I love you, Linc." She yawned tiredly, closing her eyes as she settled underneath the comforting warmth of her brother.

Lincoln felt himself beginning to nod off as he placed a chaste kiss to the back of her neck. "I love you, too, Lynn."

 


End file.
